


Set In Stone

by Rowyna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Feels, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowyna/pseuds/Rowyna
Summary: Solas can't remove the Anchor.





	Set In Stone

 "My love...."  His blue eyes flashed a brilliant violet just before he closed them, leaning in to kiss her one last time.  He touched her lips and felt his magic flowing into her, untying the knots that bound his mark to her disintegrating hand.  She would lose the arm, but she would live.  He could give her that much, at least.

 And yet, as he withdrew, the Inquisitor cried out again.  Bolts of green light crackled, coursing up her withered limb and across her shoulders.  Her back arched and she turned to him, eyes wide. 

 "Solas?"  There was no accusation in her voice, only questions.  What is happening to me?  Is this what you intended?  Why won't you help me?  He heard them all, and had no answer.

 "Vhenan...no."  He took her burning hand in his own, and pulled.  Not with the strength in his muscles, but with the might of his will.  With all of his newfound power, he struggled to unleash her.  It didn't work.  Instead, he felt her mortal body rending under the force of his magic, and he was forced to stop.

 "I don't understand."  He stood up, backed away.  She reached out for him, but another spasm took her.  This time he saw the light of his orb shoot from her eyes, bathing her face in a greenish glow.  Thin cracks appeared on her cheeks, her lips, and he realized there were only seconds remaining.  Soon she would shatter, and the wind would scatter the embers of his love in a thousand directions. 

 He could not allow it.  He _would not_ allow it.  "Ir abelas, my darling."  His eyes flashed again, and her pain was over.  The light in her cursed hand faded away, and though her fingers still stretched toward him, they were still.  They were stone.

 The Dread Wolf fell to his knees, a hand over his mouth.  What had he done?  The agony on her face would remain for an age; the fear in her eyes would follow him through the centuries.  Forever she would kneel before her god, and forever he would look upon her with despair.

 "I have failed you."  He reached out slowly, his fingers tracing the rough surface of her cheek.  It was cool, unyielding to his touch.  His eyebrows furrowed.  "You will suffer no more, vhenan, and there is comfort in that thought, however small.  I can achieve my ends knowing that you are beyond all harm."  He stood up, clasped his hands behind him, and forced his back to straighten.

 "Goodbye, my love."  He turned to the waiting eluvian.  "I will never forget you."  
 


End file.
